


Holiday

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy buys Jonathan the ugliest Christmas sweater he's ever had the misfortune to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Nancy buys Jonathan the ugliest Christmas sweater he's ever had the misfortune to receive. Its bright green body and candy stripe arms are uncomfortable and they itch every inch of his skin. Jonathan smiles and wears it with pride anyway, because it's from Nancy and while he may not love the gaudy Christmas attire; he loves her.

The Byers spend Christmas evening with the Wheelers in an effort to support their children. There's an open fire, a tree draped in Christmas lights and for the first time in a long time, Jonathan doesn't flinch as they flicker on and off. He simply reaches out for Nancy's hand and smiles, eyes meeting hers from beneath messy bangs. Nancy smiles back and wraps her arms around him. “Merry Christmas.” she whispers and kisses his cheek. Jonathan thinks about the coming year and knows that with Nancy Wheeler by his side, they'll conquer every demon they face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
